Nashi
by SMRU
Summary: [Three-Shot, NaLu] Rosa, como el pelo de Natsu. Siete de julio, como el día que nos quedamos huérfanos. Y Nashi, como nuestros nombres unidos.
1. Rosa

**¡Hola holaaaa! Paso para dejaros algo que me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribir y que me ha hecho morir mucho. Es una serie de tres one-shots NaLu, relacionados entre sí. Voy a publicarlos los tres a la vez, ya que los tengo escritos. Ha sido tan fácil que algo estará mal, seguro xD Bueno, os dejo con los datos. Amor a esta pareja eternamente. Son taaaaaaaan cucos... **

**Autor**: SMRU

**Título:** Nashi (Rosa, 7 de julio, Nashi)

**Género:** Romance/Familia

**Rating:** T

**Notas**: Contiene minor ships, MiraXus, Gruvia, GaLe (Gajevy) y HappyXCharle.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima (al que odiaré si no me da un final feliz).

* * *

**Rosa**

Lucy observó con cautela la pantallita de nuevo. Rosa. Rosa. Seguía rosa. Pasaban los minutos y seguía rosa, exactamente igual que antes. Igual que el pelo de Natsu. Con un suspiro, tiró el palito a la basura y se miró al espejo. Ella no se notaba cambiada, no había nada distinto. Con el pulgar, tiró de la goma de sus braguitas blancas y torció la boca. suspiró, llevándose las manos a la espalda. Se desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó sin quitarse la camiseta de tirantes del mismo color que su ropa interior. Lo dejó tirado a un lado y comenzó a deshacerse las dos coletas que llevaba. Dejó las gomas en la encimera junto al lavamanos y su vista vio el cepillo de dientes de Natsu, junto al de Happy y al suyo propio. Dejó escapar una risita y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Con el pelo suelto parecía más mayor. No vieja, sino mayor. Adulta. Se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento, pues era la primera vez que acudía a su mente. Se frotó los ojos. Tenía sueño, pero a la vez sabía que sería incapaz de dormir. Suspirando de nuevo, salió del baño y apagó la luz.

Natsu estaba en la cama, roncando ya prácticamente. Sin embargo, se despertó. Lucy sabía, por los años, que no habían sido sus inaudibles pisadas sobre el entarimado, sino su olor. El Dragon Slayer giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió. La rubia se quedó de pie mirándolo, sonriendo a su vez, pero mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en los casi cinco años que hacía que conocía a Natsu, en todos los trabajos que habían hecho juntos, en todas las veces que la había salvado, en toda la gente a la que había conocido… En todo el tiempo que había pasado en Fairy Tail.

Natsu, frotándose un ojo, perezoso, se sentó al borde de la cama. Utilizó el brazo libre para atraer a Lucy hacia él y la sentó en su regazo. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Dragon Slayer y enterró las manos en el pelo de su nuca y jugueteando con él. Él la miró y volvió a sonreír, alzando el rostro para besarla. Lucy saboreó los labios del chico, y más tarde su lengua cuando ésta se introdujo en su boca. Se dejó besar el cuello, los brazos, el pecho, se dejó tumbar en la cama y se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos y todas sus preocupaciones se rindieron ante las caricias de Natsu, que recorrían su cuerpo sin tregua.

Horas después, ya de madrugada, Lucy seguía despierta, mientras Natsu dormía plácidamente a su lado, desnudo. Lo miró. Estaba bocabajo, con los musculosos brazos bajo la almohada, tapado por la fina sábana hasta la cintura. Su espalda estaba llena de cicatrices, que dibujaban un aleatorio patrón sobre sus músculos. Alzando una mano, acarició suavemente la mejilla del chico, que sonrió, inocente, ante el contacto. Una expresión de ternura se apoderó del rostro de Lucy y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sin dejar de mirar a Natsu. Éste pareció notar su mirada y abrió los ojos. Al verla frente a él, con sus ojos marrones brillando en la penumbra de la noche, alumbrados sólo por la luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana, se puso de medio lado y rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo, acariciando el lateral de su cadera arriba y abajo. Ella volvió a posar su mano en la mejilla del chico y él sonrió. Abrir los ojos y ver a Lucy era el fuego que lo mantenía vivo.

—Natsu… —El aludido buscó la mirada de la chica, que había bajado hasta su pecho. Se mordió el labio un instante, suspiró, y volvió a alzarla. Había dudas en sus ojos, miedo, confusión, pero también había llamas, ardientes y abrasadoras. El Dragon Slayer supo que pasaba algo, pero no la interrumpió. Sin embargo, en cuanto los labios de la rubia se movieron, su corazón dejó de latir.— Vamos a ser padres. Estoy embarazada.

Él no reaccionó. Se quedó quieto, pálido, estático, y las caricias que hasta ese momento le dedicaba a la piel de la maga pararon en seco. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, no fueron capaces de enfocar la imagen de la chica hasta que parpadeó. Boqueando, se incorporó sobre un codo y ella pegó su espalda al colchón, sin dejar de observar su expresión. Apretó uno de los antebrazos del chico con fuerza. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada, de que estaba tan confusa y sorprendida como él. Tan perdida, tan en blanco, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Era una verdad que les venía grande a ambos.

Natsu tragó saliva en grueso y trató de respirar con normalidad, pero su corazón necesitaba más oxígeno del que él pretendía darle. Quería levantarse, gritar tal vez, salir corriendo por la ventana, encerrarse en el baño y vomitar. Pero no pudo. No pudo separarse de Lucy, de su inseguridad, de su respiración contenida esperando que él dijera algo. Se llevó una mano a la cara y notó que estaba sudando. Miró a Lucy de reojo, y la imagen temblaba en sus pupilas. Claro que la veía como madre. Lucy sería una madre genial, dulce, cariñosa, cálida, amable. Así era con él, que era como su niño, con el que llevaba tanto tiempo cargando y del que llevaba tanto tiempo cuidando. Lucy era el tipo de madre que a él le hubiera gustado tener si hubiera tenido una. Y sabía que aquello, tarde o temprano, formaría parte de la vida de la maga de Espíritus Estelares. Le gustaban los niños, soñaba con bodas y príncipes azules, así que, en algún momento, pensaría en niños, en un padre para ellos.

Y todo lo que había obtenido era un dragón desordenado, ruidoso, destructivo, torpe e inmaduro. ¿Cómo iba a ser padre? No podía ser padre. La imagen que él tenía de un padre era alguien como Igneel, como el Maestro, como Gildarts, como Alzack, como todas esas figuras a las que había admirado desde su infancia… No como él, no como Natsu Dragneel. Era descuidado, olvidadizo, infantil, era, era… ¡Era todo lo contrario a lo que suponía que debía ser un padre!

Se removió, inquieto, y abrió la boca para disculparse y salir corriendo. Localizó su ropa con la vista, pero de pronto vio a Lucy, y supo que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Si él huía, ella se echaría a llorar, y nunca podría a volver a mirarla. ¿La iba a abandonar?

No. Era Lucy. Su Lucy.

Y de pronto descubrió que, después de todo, sí había algo en él que todo padre debía tener.

Abrazó a la rubia, que se relajó entre sus brazos, suspirando y correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza. Una lágrima de alivio se deslizó por su mejilla, y ella explotó por fin. Se echó a temblar, mientras reía, feliz. Aún no sabía muy bien como sentirse, pero el nudo de sentimientos en su estómago no era tan desagradable al fin y al cabo.

—Van a ser nueve meses muy duros —declaró el Dragon Slayer—. No sé cambiar pañales.

Lucy rio, a su espalda, y se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco.

—En realidad, serán ocho o menos.

Natsu sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Esto… va ser el trabajo más difícil al que nos hayamos enfrentado, Lucy.

La maga se separó de él para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

—No hay nada que no podamos hacer juntos.

El Dragon Slayer sonrió y se lanzó como una fiera a besar a la chica. Después de todo, sabía amar. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba para enfrentarse a la paternidad. Bueno, eso y tal vez unas clases básicas del tipo de cuidados que necesitaban esas cositas rosadas desconocidas para él que eran los "bebés".

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... Chán chán cháaaaaan. Épale (?). ¡A por el siguiente! (Aunque si me dejas un review antes, te prometo amor en grandes cantidades)**


	2. 7 de julio

**¡Segundo! Este ha sido el último que he escrito (ahora mismito, de hecho), y creo que empieza a dejarse ver mi obsesión con Fairy Tail (con el Gremio en sí). Porque son maravillosos y los amaré hasta el día en que me muera (L) Me parece que son una familia preciosa y que entre ellos se ha forjado un vínculo jodidamente especial y único. En fin. Os dejo con el siete de julio ewé. No os repito los datos, que los tenéis todos en el primer capi. ¡Un besazo!**

* * *

**7 de julio**

Los gritos de Lucy Heartfilia retumbaban por todo el hospital de Magnolia, haciendo temblar a todos sus compañeros de Gremio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gray.

—Recordadme que nunca tenga hijos…

La mirada asesina de Juvia lo taladró y él asumió que su súplica jamás sería atendida. Erza le palmeó la espalda con excesiva fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—Al menos no eres tú el que está ahí dentro.

Todos los hombres presentes sintieron cómo se les escapaba la hombría por los cuatro costados. El Maestro estaba cruzado de brazos, preocupado, pero a la vez no podía dejar de recordar el día que nació su único hijo. Qué mal lo había pasado, y cuántos insultos había recibido… Algo que, desde luego, debían hacer todas las mujeres el día de su parto.

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó por todo el pasillo, seguido de un alarido de dolor, esta vez no de la madre, sino del Dragon Slayer que intentaba no morir mientras sujetaba su mano.

—Creo que es la primera vez que compadezco a Natsu -declaró su eterno rival, temblando de nuevo.

Elfman estaba punto de replicar que aquello no era propio de hombres -aunque tenía que reconocer que en su imaginación la maga de Espíritus Estelares cada vez se parecía más a Satanás- cuando un aullido agudo se extendió entre ellos, para desaparecer al instante y transformarse en silencio. Las chicas se pusieron en pie, expectantes, y, de pronto, un llanto inundó el ambiente. Un llanto infantil.

La alegría estalló entre los presentes y se extendió hasta sus rostros, poblándolos se sonrisas e incluso lágrimas de pura felicidad. Levy se abrazó a Erza, y Mirajane trataba de consolar a su hermana, que lloraba a la vez que reía de emoción. La mayor de las peliblancas alzó la vista y sonrió a su marido, que reía mientras acunaba a su pequeña, dormida en medio de todo aquel jaleo. Makarov se acercó al bebé, como orgulloso bisabuelo que era, y habló a la niña, aunque sabía que no podía escucharlo.

—Ahora tienes un amigo, Alexia.

—En realidad, ha sido niña.

Happy salió de la sala del parto vestido con una bata y una máscara verdes. Se la quitó de la boca y su amplia sonrisa, junto con su mirada vidriosa, indicaron a los magos que todo había salido bien. El exceed azul se acercó volando hasta el grupo y se dejó caer, agotado, entre los brazos de Lissana, que se secaba las lágrimas.

—He pasado muuucho miedo… Lucy acojona…

Riendo, los miembros del Gremio más ruidoso sobre la faz de Earthland se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta la puerta, donde esperaron impacientes unos minutos. Gazille estornudó, inhalando el polen de las flores que Levy le había obligado a comprar para adornar la habitación de la reciente mamá y el bebé. Aquel lugar le producía urticaria, con todas las paredes de la planta de maternidad cubiertas por dibujos infantiles y alegres trenes sonrientes que decían chu chu. Sin embargo, entre todos los magos agolpados en el pasillo, se parecía más a una taberna, algo que le hacía soportable la estancia allí. Todos llevaban en las manos los regalos que habían preparado para la nueva familia: flores, ropa para el bebé, comida, juguetes… Y Levy, cómo no, llevaba un libro, "Cómo ser padres y sobrevivir".

La noticia del embarazo de Lucy había pillado por sorpresa a todo el Gremio. La gran mayoría sabía -y los que no lo sabían lo sospechaban- que entre los dos compañeros de equipo hacía tiempo que había surgido algo más, una relación más estrecha que la que podría forjarse trabajando juntos. Vivían juntos desde hacía años, aunque no oficialmente, claro, y la presencia de Happy siempre hacía que la imagen que proyectaban al resto del mundo fuera la de tres amigos, nada más que amigos. Natsu y Lucy nunca se habían declarado su amor, ni se besaban en público, ni se comportaban de forma distinta a cuando se conocieron. No se habían casado, no le habían dicho a nadie que pretendieran formar una familia, nunca se habían referido a sí mismo como "novios".

Porque, al fin y al cabo, probablemente fueran más que eso.

Su relación era especial, diferente, más profunda que cualquier otra que pudiera forjarse entre dos personas. Eran amigos por encima de todo, compañeros, y, si les había resultado tan fácil amarse, había sido en gran parte porque se complementaban el uno al otro, incluso cuando se gritaban o se enfadaban. Eran lo que se suele llamar almas gemelas. Eran inseparables, invencibles, tan eternos como el vínculo que los unía. Desde el día que se conocieron eran, sencillamente, la razón de vivir el uno del otro, y todo el mundo podría verlo en sus miradas, en las sonrisas que se dirigían, en la complicidad de sus palabras. Y ahora, en el pequeño bebé que su amor había traído al mundo.

Una enfermera abrió la puerta de la sala y se sorprendió al ver la gran multitud de personas que esperaban fuera. Trató de sonreír, aunque la mayoría la ignoraban, tratando de ver algo del interior.

—Pueden entrar a verlos, pero sólo un minuto. -Los magos se precipitaron al interior de la sala, prácticamente arrollando a la mujer.- ¡Todos a la vez no!

Nadie le hizo caso. Se agolparon alrededor de la cama, en la que Lucy descansaba, aún sudorosa y con el rostro pálido. Sus mejillas sonrosadas destacaban en su piel, y el brillo de sus ojos delataba que había cedido a la emoción. Natsu sonreía, orgulloso, y se rascó la nariz mientras la rubia dejaba a la vista el rostro envuelto en mantas que sostenía entre los brazos.

La pequeña tenía los puños fruncidos, aferrando el aire, y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si la luz de la sala le hiriera los ojos tras los párpados. Estaba recién bañada y olía a colonia. en su frente, un fino mechón de pelo rosado se enroscaba en un gracioso rizo. Sus mejillas, grandes como las de cualquier bebé, estaban rojas y su piel, radiante. se removió e hizo un mohín, haciendo que todos los presentes se derritieran como mantequilla. Lucy sonrió y la acomodó entre sus brazos. Natsu la miraba, preguntándose por primera vez cómo algo tan pequeño podía emanar tanta felicidad.

—Es preciosa -declaró Erza, secándose una lágrima traicionera.

—Parece que tendrá tu pelo, Natsu. Pues espero que eso sea todo lo que se parezca a ti -bromeó Gray, que tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima a la pequeña.

—¿Habéis pensado ya un nombre? -interrogó Romeo a los padres.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Nashi -dijo Lucy-. Nashi Dragneel.

Todos asintieron, conformes con el nombre de la niña. Entonces, Makarov se subió a la cama y se acercó al bebé. Tendió su mano hacia ella, extendiendo el índice con la intención de rozarle la mejilla, pero la niña pareció notar el movimiento y atrapó el dedo del Maestro con una de sus manitas. Pese a su tacto áspero, rudo y arrugado, la niña no lo soltó. Los ojos de Makarov se llenaron de lágrimas, y el más anciano de los miembros de Fairy Tail se sintió en armonía con el más pequeño de la familia.

—Bienvenida a Fairy Tail, Nashi.

* * *

**Lo he corregido sólo por encima, porque me tengo que ir a la obligada cena familiar de Nochebuena, así que espero que no tenga muchas faltas. ¡Un besazo! ¿Review? (Insertar carita de corderito degollado aquí)**


	3. Nashi

**¡Y eeeeel último! Esta escena fue la que me hizo escribir los otros tres, así que love. Espero que os emocione tanto como a mí. Este es uno de mis pequeños regalos de Navidad para el fandom de Fairy Tail (espero poder escribir algo más, hehé), así que... ¡Felices fiestas a todos! Y Long Life NaLu ewé ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Nashi**

—¡Ya vienen! ¡Están de vuelta!

La noticia se extendió por todo el Gremio de Fairy Tail como la pólvora. Gray se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Se quitó la camiseta y se la tendió a su mujer. Juvia suspiró y dobló la prenda, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo escultural del hombre. Levy dejó sobre sus rodillas el cuento que le estaba leyendo a la nueva generación del Gremio y miró con una gran sonrisa a Gazille, que acunaba un bebé entre sus brazos. Éste dejó escapar una risita. Los niños se miraron entre ellos, descifraron el mensaje y se levantaron a la vez, gritando y riendo. Erza observó el bullicio de lejos y no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara de su pecho. El júbilo estalló en el Gremio, y Lissana se dirigió a la barra, detrás de la cual su hermana se acariciaba el abultado vientre.

—¿Te ayudo con las bebidas? Aquí va a montarse una buena fiesta.

La mayor asintió, complacida, y le dirigió al Maestro del Gremio una mirada significativa. Él sonrió y se colocó la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros. Se dirigió al patio trasero del edificio, y su pelo rubio brilló cuando salió al exterior. Caminó hasta una pequeña casa que habían construido hacía apenas un par de años, y se agachó para abrir la puerta. Asomó la cabeza.

En el interior, su hija mayor se giró hacia él, con la larga melena blanca cayéndole por los hombros. Las otras dos chicas de la estancia también lo hicieron, apartando la vista del gran huevo que había en el centro de la sala, más grande incluso que la exceed blanca.

—Han regresado —dijo él con su potente voz, aunque cargada de afecto.

No hizo falta nada más. Charle suspiró y acarició el huevo, y la niña de pelo rosado, recogido en dos coletas, se puso en pie y salió corriendo, casi dando al Maestro con la puerta en las narices.

Él la vio alejarse mientras su hija salía de la casa y se colocaba a su lado.

—¿Cuánto han tardado esta vez? ¿Medio año?

—Cuatro meses —contestó el hombre tras hacer unas rápidas cuentas. Se cruzó de brazos observando a la niña que corría como una exhalación al interior del Gremio y sus músculos se marcaron.

—Han batido su propio récord, ¿eh? —Su padre asintió, y ella dejó escapar su mala leche, que todos decían que había heredado de su madre, aunque ella no se la veía por ninguna parte— Trabajos de diez años... y una mierda.

La niña de pelo color cereza entró en el Gremio y se deslizó entre las piernas de los magos hasta llegar frente a la gran puerta principal abierta de par en par. El corazón le bombeaba sangre y temía que el fuego se le escapara por las orejas. Se posicionó la primera, al frente, sin apartar la vista del camino que llevaba hasta allí. Wendy se agachó junto a ella.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —La niña asintió, sin mirarla siquiera. Ella rio levemente y le colocó las coletas a la niña. Siempre estaba despeinada.

—La próxima vez, iré con ellos.

—¿Sí? —Romeo se colocó tras ella y le puso las manos en los hombros protectoramente.

—Sí. Me prometieron que podría ir con ellos cuando cumpliera siete años.

Romeo y Wendy se miraron, y él frunció el ceño.

—Claro, dentro de poco es siete de julio…

—Mi cumpleaños —apuntó la niña, seria.

Los dos adultos se miraron y sonrieron. Luego, todos volvieron a mirar al frente.

El silencio se hizo en el Gremio cuando tres figuras se empezaron a recortar con la brillante luz del sol de verano. Dos de ellas caminaban, mientras la otra, más pequeña, se acercaba volando, con dos grandes alas blancas a su espalda.

—Aquí están —suspiró Elfman.

—El mejor equipo de Fairy Tail —Erza Scarlet sonrió, orgullosa.

Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia y Happy sonrieron a su vez, gritando los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Tadaima!

La niña de pelo rosa no pudo contener más la emoción y corrió hacia ellos. Sus padres se agacharon para recibirla entre sus brazos, y ella se colgó del cuello de ambos con una gran sonrisa.

—Okaeri, To-chan, Ka-chan.

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Tadaima, Nashi —Lucy besó la frente de su hija y Natsu le revolvió el pelo. Todo Fairy Tail se unió al abrazo, cálido y familiar, alrededor de la pequeña Dragon Slayer. Ella rio y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio la marca del Gremio en el hombro de su padre, sobre el que descansaba la mano de su madre, adornada con el mismo dibujo. Ella se miró la parte interna de la muñeca derecha un instante, donde el hada dorada bailaba, y luego alzó la mano hacia el cielo, haciendo una "L" con el índice y el pulgar, sonriente y feliz como sólo podía serlo un miembro de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**¡Bieeen! ¡Se acabó la menta! Digo... ¡Esto! Agradecimientos a Haiku Kimura, que me acompaña haciendo el gesto de Fairy Tail y siempre es la primera en leer todo lo que escribo (L) ¡Y los reviews a mí! ¡Gracias por leeer~!**


End file.
